barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
I Love You and Barney Says Segment (The Good Sports' version)
Juan: I think Baby Bop and BJ had fun today! *Kids: I sure did. *Barney: (music starts for "I Love You") Every sports are in the playground. But it makes feel to share with friends you love! (Barney is hugging Shawn and Min) *Barney and the Kids: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (holdhands with Shawn and Min while Tosha and Juan is holdhands) I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) *Kids: Bye, Barney. i'll see you soon. *Barney: So long. See ya. See ya. See ya. love you. Bye. *Tosha: See you later, Barney. Bye. *Barney: (last lines) See you later. Bye. Take care. goodbye. *(tosha turns off the lights, and fade to Barney doll with a baseball hat. There is left hand than it winks) *(we spin pitch sound harp then turn, Six children is playing the flute, french horn, piano, big bass drum, trumpet and a shakers plays in the music room and the stop french horn Child kid) *Child Kid: Hey Everybody It's Time for Barney Says! (Six children is playing the flute, french horn, piano, big bass drum, trumpet and a shakers plays) *Barney: (slpt Barney Says Logo front barney arrives together music from pitch Season 1, Season 2) Hello Again to all My Friends! I'm Glad you Came to Play. Our fun learning never ends here's what we did today! (split Barney, starts picture Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids go to "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Sports") *Barney: Today, We had fun learn to play games all kinds of sports in the school. *(picture Shawn is playing baseball) *Barney: When Shawn is playing baseball game. Can we hit the ball in the glove. Because i know! *(picture Tosha is playing football game take away Min) *Barney: It's fun to play football too! *(picture Juan is ride a bike) *Barney: I love to ride a bike. *(picture Juan is ride a bike all around the road) *Barney: When Juan is riding a bike in the road. Becuase *(picture Juan bump your check when bike felt down on your bike) *Barney: When Juan is bumping your check in the road. Be careful! *(picture Juan is put bandage on your check) *Barney: Juan put bandage on your check to make feel better! *(picture Min is playing basket ball) *Barney: When Min is playing baseket ball in the sports. I love to play them too! *(picture Tosha is kick the soccer ball to BJ) *Barney: And Tosha wants to kick the soccer to BJ. Becuase i love it! *(picture Shawn is play hopscotch in the sports) *Barney: I love to play hopscotch game in the outside. And after that! *(picture Tosha and Juan is hugging) *Barney: Tosha and Juan is having fun with lots of sports. And we've having fun! *Barney: (pops little dark) And remember, I Love You. (waves and fade to black) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation